Trophies and awards come in many sizes and shapes, and are made of many different types of materials. Trophies and awards are given to recognize success in a variety of fields and endeavors. Some are highly specialized. Some are highly coveted.
In the advertising and marketing industry and the television, film and radio industry, International Awards Group owns and organizes international advertising and marketing competitions, as well as international television, film and radio program competitions. Entries into each are judged by professionals in their respective industries.
It is highly desirable to provide trophies and awards that are not only highly coveted for the recognition they provide, but also coveted because they are of high quality and innovative.